


The Crystal and the Empress

by SapphireMoondancer



Series: Crystal Genesis [1]
Category: Crystal Genesis - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Weird fiction, cosmic horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMoondancer/pseuds/SapphireMoondancer
Summary: It was just a trip to Ms. Snow's mansion to help her in the library. How did it end up like this...?





	The Crystal and the Empress

It began like any other day, but today wasn't going to be normal, at least normal as how you would expect. My name is Hanagumori Ichiryuu, better known as Hana, and I'm a magical girl; a Crystal Warriors, to be exact. A Crystal Warrior protects everyone and well is basically a magical girl or boy with a sword, not a wand. Each Crystal Warrior has a gemstone tie to them, mine is Sapphire, which means I'm part of the Royal Four. The others are Ruby, Diamond, and Emerald. We work together to protect our city from dangers that arise all around.

  
I got dressed alone in my apartment, as my parents were dead. Personally I should be in an orphanage, but the money my parents left for me made life easier. My apartment wasn't all that extravagant; it just held a lot of video games and books, books of places far away and stories of the Crystal Warrior. I thought of reading through some of the hardcovers, but shook my head, couldn't waste time with that; needed to go and see Ms. Jessie Snow, a person whom most people avoided. I didn't understand why they shunned her. She wasn't too odd. Yes, she talked to herself; who doesn't? And yes, she stared into space like she could see something that wasn't there, but who doesn't stare off into space some times? I was heading over to her house to help her organize her library. And by house, I mean mansion. I looked in the mirror and made sure my black hair at least look like I didn't just get out of bed.

  
I left my home and looked around at the city. A breeze blew my hair in my silver eyes. I quickly brush the short blue tinted bangs back. The city was bustling, people were moving to and from, going to places and simply all around alive. As I walked downtown, I saw Penny. Her bright mint green eyes lit up when she spotted me.

  
"Oh, hello there Ruby's lookalike, where are you heading this fine day?" she said to me waving me over to her, as her orange pigtails bouncing along with her.

  
"Oh! Just over to Ms. Snow's house!" I told her. She look disappointed if only for a moment.

  
"Oh... Could we meet up late?"

  
"Sure!" I just couldn't say no to her; if you _could_ , you had no soul; signaled Penny goodbye and walked toward Ms. Snow's mansion. I strolled pass Eiyo's mansion, another Crystal Warrior; the Diamond Crystal Warrior to be exact, and thought about talking to him. He was the soon-to-be ruler of the Crystal Warriors, but I shook my head again. After what happened the last time I was there, and I wasn't about to go back. Urayumashii, the Ruby Crystal Warrior, would have a fit for a second time, and well, I hardly wanted to deal with that again. I already had enough the first time and didn't want to have a _fight_ with her again, because I talked to _her_ man. To think that she try to kill me, well that wasn't something I want to go through again.

  
I finally arrived at Ms. Snow's mansion, knocked on the door, and waited for someone to open it. It didn't take too long. I had never before seen the man who opened the door. I would have remembered a man with white hair and bright cerulean eyes.

  
"Yes?" he asked, look confusedly as me. Something flickered on his head, but it was too quick to make out. It almost looked like horns.

  
"I'm here to help Ms. Snow," I said, hoping he would let me in.

  
"Ms. Snow?" he said, watching at me like I had an alien popped out of my chest. Just who was this guy?

  
"Cal, who is at the door," inquired a very familiar voice. It was Ms. Snow. She walked into view of the doorway, and saw me, and rushed over, her long brown hair flowing behind her as she walked toward me.

  
"Cal, why didn't you tell me Hana was here?" she asked to the man.

  
"I'm sorry; I didn't know who she was."

  
"It is okay, Hana, please do come in." She motioned for me to come inside. I followed her indoors and let her lead me to her library. I didn't see the man follow us, and that didn't bother me at all. She escorted me to a trapdoor in the floor at the back of the mansion.

  
"It's right down here," she said, opening up the door, her blue-green eyes shining. We climbed down the ladder and she turned on the lights. When she said _library_ , I wasn't thinking it would be this big. It was like the room went on forever. The smell of books filled the room; you know leather and old pages. The room was surprisingly well lit for a basement, and wasn't as dusty as you would expect it to be. The rows of bookshelf made the library feel more like a maze. While the room wasn't that dusty, there were books scattered around the room along with some papers.

  
"So where should I start?" I asked. This would take some time; I needed to know what the most important tasks to accomplish were.

  
"Over on that back wall," she replied, pointing to the other side of the room.

  
"I'll come back in an hour and see how far you've gotten. Oh! And please, don't read any of the books. There are things you may not enjoy in them." She began to leave the room with that being said. Things I wouldn't enjoy? What did that mean? How could she know what I liked and didn't like? I brushed it off as something a parent would say to their kid. " _Don't go looking at that! You're not going to like it!_ " It was probably something mature that she didn't want a _poor **innocent** youth_ looking at. It wasn't like I hadn't read books like that. _Adventure Alchemists_ was the complete opposite of innocent.

  
I walked over to the other side of the library, and began organizing books. I didn't look in them because what was the point of looking when you organize by the outside. But organizing them wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. Most of the books didn't have an author to them, which was weird. I could understand a volume here of there, but nearly all of them had no writer. I had never even heard of some of these books. _Demon of Eternity, Warriors of the Kingdom of Elemance, Fantasy Murder Mystery_ , was just a few of the names I ran across.

  
There was a book that was on a desk near one of the bookshelves along the wall that looked interesting, though why she left a book open if she didn't want me to read any because they were _bad_ was weird. It was simply resting there open. I wondered if this was the book she was talking about. I was curious as to what this book was even about. I shelved the books which were in my hands and moved over to the desk. I began to read and discovered it contained the story of two sisters, Eda and Sable. It wasn't an appalling story, but I nearly fell out of the chair when I read who the antagonist was. A man described just like the man who opened the door, even down to being called _Cal_. Did Ms. Snow write a story about people she knew? Yeah, that had to be it! That didn't explain why he was still called _Cal_ and what I believed to be her character wasn't called Jessie.

  
I felt that I shouldn't look at any of the other books anymore, but I still had a job left to do. I was continued on with my work, trying to not think about that book. I was doing okay, until I spotted a hardback called _Crystal Genesis_. The book's spine was very beautiful and yet an aura of dread was emitting from it. I tired to avoid it, but I felt it calling to me. I gave up struggling to fight my interest and grabbed the book from the shelf. The cover was stunningly crafted with reds and blues close to rubies and sapphires. I almost thought it was the gemstones on the cover, but no it was just the paint. I began to read from the beginning and found myself surprised. It read like a history book, and was the most beautiful history book I had ever imagined, but something felt amiss. As I turned are of the pages and read the next line, the book almost fell from my hands. How could Ms. Snow know what happened, let alone anyone! The book recounted how my parents had died. This was impossible! I quickly flipped the pages to see what else was there. This time what I saw made the tone release from my fingers to the ground.

  
The page was writing itself! That couldn't be happening, but as I stared at the book on the floor words continued to appear. Why? How? I quickly ran to the bookshelf that housed the books I didn't know. I grabbed a book I think it was ' _Fantasy Murder Mystery_ ' and flipped through it. It was writing itself as well! I started to back away from the books. I... I had to get out of here. I turned back to where I thought the ladder had been, but it was just a stack of shelves. Where was the ladder?! I began to panic. The massive library was now a maze that I had to get out of, but no matter where I thought the ladder would be, it was never was! Was the room alive too or was Ms. Snow doing this? I couldn't decide and that scared me. Was Ms. Snow really _Sable_ and was I just a fictional character to her? Then I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.

  
"Hana, dearie, are you okay?" I turned around to see a concerned Ms. Snow; I looked around me and found I was standing in the same spot where I began reading _that_ book. It was lying on the ground open, but the pages were no longer writing themselves. Did I imagine all of that?

  
"Hana," I looked back at Ms. Snow.

  
"I told you not to look in those books now, didn't I?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was made in a class that I didn't think this was going to be anything. Apparently I got a 100 on it, in college. ... I still don't know how that happened.


End file.
